


I just wanna be yours

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astronomy Tower, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Maia Roberts/Bat Velasquez, Christmas, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gryffindor Clary, Gryffindor Maia, Hogwarts Library, Insecure Simon Lewis, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pining, Raphael Santiago & Catarina Loss Friendship, Raphael Santiago & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Raphael Santiago Speaks Spanish, Ravenclaw Bat, Ravenclaw Simon, Simon Lewis & Maia Roberts Friendship, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Slytherin Catarina, Slytherin Magnus, Slytherin Ragnor, Slytherin Raphael, Supportive Magnus Bane, Yule Ball, hufflepuff alec, ravenclaw isabelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: In his last year at Hogwarts Raphael decides to spend Christmas at the castle, trying not to obviously stare at his long time crush Simon who is very obviously taken. But in a twist of fate that Raphael never saw coming, he might just get the date he wanted to the Yule Ball after all.





	I just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/gifts).



**Title:** I just wanna be yours  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Raphael/Simon, Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** In his last year at Hogwarts Raphael decides to spend Christmas at the castle, trying not to obviously stare at his long time crush Simon who is very obviously taken. But in a twist of fate that Raphael never saw coming, he might just get the date he wanted to the Yule Ball after all. **Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough **I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads, Wattpad or ANYWHERE ELSE**. If I find out it is I'll be pissed and will get rid of everything I wrote on here. I'm not even kidding. Title © Arctic Monkeys, Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Beta'd by the amazingly understanding [Tothebitterbetterend](https://tothebitterbetterend.tumblr.com/) Written for [ Blaze](https://wordsablaze.tumblr.com/) for the Shadowhunters Beta Network's Winter fic exchange. I have a major soft-spot for Hogwarts AUs and though it did help another plot appear in my mind I thought a bit of fluff was the best way to go :) I know I put a pairing in that you don't like but Saphael will always be endgame ;) Hope you like it :) Comments and Kudos = <3

Usually, when it came to Christmas time, Raphael was often the first one out the door at Hogwarts, pulling his trunk behind him and enjoying the snow that often engulfed the grounds on his way to Hogsmeade station. In his first four years, it had been to get home to his Mama and siblings, some of which were younger than him at the time but were now following his footsteps through the castle, but for his fifth and sixth, he’d been persuaded by Magnus to go to his.

It was mostly because he knew that Magnus didn’t live with anyone and hated to be alone in the holidays, meaning that Raphael, Ragnor and Cat would find themselves in the apartment in front of the fire, watching muggle movies and doing everything but the homework that they had. Of course, in his sixth Christmas, Magnus’ recent boyfriend, the Hufflepuff Alec Lightwood, and his siblings had been dragged along, making it pretty crowded.

That was part of the reason in his seventh year he’d decided to stay back at the castle, to enjoy his year left there as much as possible. His friends didn’t seem to believe that for a second as they hovered around the Great Hall a couple of days before the castle emptied for the season. The topic on everyone’s lips around him was the Yule ball, what they were wearing and who they were going with. Which was great, if you had someone to go with.

For the past few years, every time the Yule ball popped up, Raphael would refuse to go. His alternatives were far more dire - he’d get asked by someone that he had no interest in or Magnus would just try to set him up on blind dates. The latter had been an overwhelming disaster and left him having to dodge the girl for most of the night. He hadn’t really cared so much in the first couple of years, but it changed when he found himself fixated on someone who was younger than him by a year.

Simon Lewis was a sixth year Ravenclaw and could have been easily overlooked, had Raphael not gotten hooked on Simon’s smile in his fifth year. There was an adorable innocence about him that had Raphael melting on the inside, had him wanting to get to know more about Simon and maybe even to find out what his lips felt like.

He’d heard all the rumors from Magnus and his friends, about how Simon was known for playing music in the back of the library late at night. How he aced all his history of magic and muggle studies classes but never bragged about it, instead focusing on helping other people. How his amorous fixation on his best friend Clary Fairchild was the stuff of legend ever since they were first years. How his first kiss had been with Maureen Brown outside Madam Puddifoot's tea shop on an ill-fated date.

Little tit-bits that usually Raphael wouldn’t even think about, if they were about anyone else. But since they were about Simon, he hoarded them like gold, even while he knew it was pathetic.

It was because of Simon and Clary that he kept his distance, that he didn’t say anything or dare to get close to him. Because since their fifth year and his sixth, the pair had been a couple, although that had been painful to watch. It was clear to see there was no real spark between them, that if anything it was for show. Even so, that didn’t mean that Raphael would try and break them up. If their relationship made the object of his affections happy, then what business did he have to get involved?

“Oh, would you stop staring pathetically at the boy like a first year and just ask him out.” Ragnor huffed from beside him, disturbing Raphael from watching Simon and Clary laugh between themselves, their hands intertwined comfortably.

“I don’t try and get between couples, Ragnor.” Raphael said finally, turning his attention back to the book he was reading for potions.

“Is that the reason you’ve been single this whole time? Because you don’t want to break up couples?” Magnus asked from the other side of the table, where his hand was in Alec’s, while his boyfriend took his move for him in wizard’s chess.

“I’m not like some, who take great joy in breaking people up Magnus.” Raphael said, raising his eyebrows for emphasis. He met his friend’s gaze pointedly, which had Magnus casting daggers at him.

“Oh, would you boys just give it a rest, some of us are trying to study here.” Catarina huffed from beside Ragnor.

“Well maybe if Raphael would grow a spine and ask his boy toy to the yule ball, we wouldn’t have to keep putting up with his pining act.” Magnus said haughtily .

“How many times do I need to say it?! I don’t get between couples.” Raphael snapped, slamming his book with a thud and grabbing his bag as he got to his feet.

“Raphael…” Catarina said, trying to grab his sleeve before he left the table but honestly, he’d had enough. Studying in the Great Hall was practically impossible while Simon was there anyway.

“I’ll see you guys in the common room later, I need to finish my Potions essay.” Raphael sighed, shaking Catarina off and putting his bag over his shoulder as he left the table.

Even if it meant him walking past the happy couple, he kept his attention on the floor and the grip on his book tight. Only one more year and then he wouldn’t have to see them again, that was the only positive. Or at least that was what he tried to tell himself.

XO

The next morning, a day before the Yule ball, Raphael came down to breakfast with the others to see Clary Fairchild sat at the Gryffindor table staring forlornly at the Ravenclaw table, where Simon was sat with his gaze studiously on his porridge. It was strange because every morning, even when they were just friends, they’d sat at one or the other’s table. It meant something must have happened the night before.

Raphael frowned as he sat at the Slytherin table watching the estranged couple while buttering his toast. He wasn’t any the wiser to the cause until Magnus appeared with a bright smile on his face and practically perfect make up.

“What do you look so happy for?” Raphael asked, casting his friend a look as he licked the butter from his thumb before grabbing two coffee cups.

“Oh, don’t tell me you haven’t heard?!” Magnus said, looking at him in disbelief.

“Heard what Magnus?” he sighed, pouring them both coffee and placing one in front of Magnus before turning to his own.

“About Simon and Clarissa. How they broke up last night.” Magnus beamed. At that, Raphael nearly burned his mouth on his coffee.

“I’m sorry what?!” Raphael spluttered as Magnus calmly added sugar and cream to his coffee.

“Yep you’ve heard right. Your boy walked in on Clarissa making out with Jace Herondale at the Astronomy tower last night. Apparently, she’s been seeing blondie on the sly for the last six months. There was a big argument, Simon dumped her and walloped Herondale in the jaw before walking out. Honestly I didn’t know he had it in him.” Magnus grinned, stirring his coffee with an enchanted self-stirring spoon. 

“ _¡Dios mío!_ No wonder Simon looks so put out.” Raphael said, his gaze rested on the Ravenclaw table where Simon had pushed his bowl of porridge aside and was banging his forehead against the table. He had to be stopped by Alec’s sister Isabelle, his friend Maia and her boyfriend Bat, who all cast dirty looks at the Gryffindor table 

“Hmm. But don’t you see? Now’s your chance to ask him to the Yule ball!” Magnus said, gesturing at Simon with his cup and nearly scalding himself when the cup overflowed.

“And be a rebound date? I don’t think so. I don’t want spite at Clary to be the only reason he says yes. I’d rather forgo it all together.” Raphael said, pushing both his coffee and toast aside as his stomach twisted at the thought.

“But he’d at least know you were interested. Maybe it could be the beginning of something beautiful like you’ve always dreamed it to be.” Magnus objected.

“Or a disaster waiting to happen. No, I’ll give it a miss. I’ll see you in Ancient Runes.” Raphael said, getting to his feet with his bag over one shoulder.

He missed the look that Simon gave to his back as he left the hall, and the bite of his lip as he turned to look at Magnus.

XO

It wasn’t unusual for Magnus to be making ridiculous requests to meet between classes, since at lunch he was often with Alec, and Magnus could never wait til dinner. Still, meeting near the restricted section in the library when he should have been in Defence against the Darks Arts was a little weird, even for Magnus.

He hovered around the barrier between the sections and restrained the urge to pace, still cursing him under his breath. Not that it took a lot for him to want to curse Magnus anyway. Best friend or not, he came up with the worst ideas known to mankind.

“Raphael?” A hesitant voice caused him to look up and see Simon emerging from the shadows which seemed to permanently enshroud this part of the library no matter the time of day.

“Si…Simon? What are you doing here? I mean not that you can’t be here but…” Raphael rambled, only just stopping himself when Simon approached him with a small smile. He still looked shaken up from his break up, but even then, to Raphael, he looked perfect. 

“I asked Magnus if he could get you here. I hope that’s alright?” Simon said quietly, biting his lip as he met Raphael’s gaze.

“Of…of course it is. Though I am curious why? I mean I heard about your break up this morning at breakfast…” Raphael trailed off, offering him a small smile even as Simon let out a small laugh.

“Everyone heard about my break up at breakfast Raphael. It was a field day for the castle rumor mill, poor pathetic Simon in relationship with someone who’s cheating on him. How much more pathetic can it get?”

“You aren’t pathetic Simon. It’s her loss, not yours.” Raphael soothed, resting a hand tentatively on Simon’s arm. He hesitated, before soldiering on, “Though I still don’t know why you got Magnus to ask me here.”

“Because everyone only hears the rumours, the juicy bits. They don’t actually want to know the truth about what happened, about why we really broke up.” Simon said.

“Which is?” Raphael asked softly.

Simon swallowed as he met his gaze, before letting the words come.

“Last night, I wanted to tell Clary that I wanted to break up with her. That we had worked better as friends than we had as a couple and I thought it would be for the best. I wanted to confess to her that I wanted to be with someone else but had no idea how to ask him out. Instead I walked in on her and Jace. It hurt, I’m not gonna lie, but more that she had been lying that she’d been cheating. I did break up with her and told her why, that we were better as friends and there was someone else. When she asked me who, Jace made a wisecrack about him. It’s why he’s got a black eye, I just can’t stand that people think about him that way.” Simon said, threading his fingers through Raphael’s. 

Raphael froze at the touch.

“Well, whoever they are, they are obviously lucky to have you looking out for them.” Raphael swallowed.

“I don’t know about that, since I still can’t get the guts to ask him out.” Simon said weakly.

“Well I’m no expert on this, Simon, but I’m sure the only way to do it is to ask. He’d be a damn fool to say no to someone as amazing as you.” Raphael said, watching Simon flush at the compliment.

“Ok…here goes.” Simon paused, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times as though trying to come up with the right words. “Raphael, would you go on a date with me?”

Raphael’s eyes widened, and he nearly felt his jaw drop at the question. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Simon would ask him out. Especially right after he and Clary were over.

“I … pardon?” Raphael asked hoarsely, his gaze on their now intertwined hands as Simon squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I asked if you’d go on a date with me? Or better yet, to the Yule ball? Or…or maybe both? I’d definitely prefer both.” Simon rambled, taking a step closer into Raphael’s personal space.

“But... are you sure that’s a good idea? I…I mean you just broke up with Clary,” Raphael asked, swallowing as he watched Simon bring his hand to his lips and press a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“This isn’t some rebound for the sake of it Raphael. This is six years of crushing, pining and thinking I have no chance. This is me just asking for a chance with someone I’ve wanted on some level since I first entered this castle. That’s all.” Simon whispered, placing another gentle kiss to the back of Raphael’s hand, causing Raphael to bite his lip.

When Raphael didn’t immediately reply, Simon slowly retracted his hand and it was astounding how lost Raphael became without the touch.He immediately curled his fingers around Simon’s to get him to stop.

“Yes. To both, to everything Simon. I would be honoured more than you can imagine, going to the yule ball with you.” Raphael said, watching a small smile appear over Simon’s lips.

“Yeah?” Simon asked, tilting his head coyly as Raphael tugged him even closer into his personal space.

“Definitely. But I’ve really got to get to Defense against the Dark Arts now, so maybe we can talk about this more after dinner? Outside the Great Hall maybe? We could go for a walk around the grounds before lights out.” Raphael said, feeling Simon’s breath against his skin as he leaned in to brush a kiss against his cheek.

“Of course, I’ll see you then Raphael.” Simon grinned, the smile getting a bit brighter as Raphael kissed Simon’s hand in kind before reluctantly letting it go.

The two of them parted from the library with their hearts bursting with joy and plans of the night, when they were finally going to get what they had been pining for so long.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Dios mío! - My god.


End file.
